Super Who
by Grand Master Writer
Summary: An all new super animal? Who can it be? If you read my previous stories you'll know what to expect!


Guess who's back? Back again. GMW is back tells some women. Yea y'all I'm back with new ideas that will knock your socks off. READ AND REVIEW. Your suggestions are always necessary. Oh, and please bear though some of the mistakes I have in this fine piece of work. As long as you understand where I am going with this story you'll love it. Now enough stalling, get ready for chapter 1 of~~~  
  
"Super Who?"  
  
"What? What happened to Sonic? Calm down Tails I'll be right down."  
  
As the woman hung up the phone, she ran into the cold night's air. The silver moon shining upon her created a shadow of her figure.  
  
"Man, it's really cold outside," she said as she pulled a hat down on her head, " Tails seems awfully worried, I hope Sonic is okay"  
  
Amy ran as fast as she could to the Station Square Train Station.  
  
"Come on Sonic, pull out of it," Tails said as he placed a heated towel on Sonic's head. Tails sat down next to Sonic, " I really hope Amy will be here soon. Tails' mind slowly returned to what happen earlier~~~  
  
"Sonic, we don't have enough time left for our super forms," Tails warned, " Lets get back to the Tornado, forget Eggman!"  
  
"No way, Tails," Sonic said talking into the radio, " Eggman is still in here somewhere. I have to destroy that laser beam. The people of Earth are depending on us! I will not let them down! Tails, get the Tornado ready; I promise I'll be out there."  
  
"Alright," Tails said as he blasted out into the silence of space. There he hovered and gave Sonic technical support on the "Egg laser" Tails, before the mission, attached on Sonic, a mini camera, in which, he can see what Sonic is doing while inside the Tornado. Sonic finally found the laser and destroyed it relatively ease, but Eggman was determined. Eggman tried to get away with a small ship, but Sonic was right behind him. Tails can see Sonic attacking the weak points, he mention through the radio. Soon the Eggman was defeated again. Tails sent his super flickies to aid in Sonic's return to the Tornado. Sonic was about 8 feet away when he faded back to his original form. Fighting for air, Sonic soon fainted because of the lack of air in his lungs. Finally the flickies got to Sonic and created some type of air bubble shield around him. Once he was safely inside the Tornado, Tails blasted off to Earth.  
  
***Knock~Knock~Knock*** Tails snapped out of his flashback because of the knocking at the door. Tails went to answer the door, he found out it was Amy, so he open the door. Tails led Amy to where Sonic was laying. Tails closed the door as he left the room. "Come on," Amy said softly rubbing her hand against his cheek, " Snap out of it. We need you here with us. We need your help. I know I've been a pain in the ass, but I can help it; I love you.  
  
Amy couldn't stand seeing Sonic in this fragile state. He was so vulnerable. A tear rolled down the side of her face. The Chaos Emeralds were slightly lighting up the room with its different colors. Amy wasn't paying the Emeralds any attention.  
  
"It's that damn Eggman isn't it," Amy said getting angry," He's the one that did this to you! He put you in this state! I swear to god that I'll get him for you!" Strangely the Chaos Emeralds was reacting to her angry emotions; they began to glow. Amy left the room to talk to Tails.  
  
"Am-y," Sonic said faintly. Even though he couldn't speak, nor move, he was able to hear her. 'Is she really going to destroy Eggman' Sonic felt the energy from the Chaos Emeralds coming from Amy "Is---it--- possible"  
  
Amy walked down the stairs wiping her eyes. Tails came out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate.  
  
"How is he now," Tails asked hoping for a change in Sonic's condition.  
  
"He's still the same," Amy said as she took the cup from Tails, " So what happened anyway?"  
  
"Well what happen was that Sonic and I--," Tails was cut off by a laser beam that was exactly a centimeter off, from hitting his face, " What the hell?"  
  
Then Eggman bust though the wall with his Egg Walker, " Sorry to bust in on you like this, foxboy. Hand over the emeralds, or cutie here will get her brains splattered against that wall!" Eggman pointed the cannon towards Amy.  
  
Amy just stared at Eggman, this was the one who put Sonic in this state; this is the one that put Sonic in his critical state. This bastard did this to Sonic.  
  
"Who are you looking at little hedgehog," Eggman said, getting a little freaked at Amy's cold glare.  
  
Amy just stared.  
  
"Again rodent, who are you looking at," Eggman said again.  
  
"You bastard," Amy said a little above a whisper, " You are the one who hurt him! You will pay!"  
  
"Will I," Eggman asked as he pulled the trigger, a red beam seemed as though it went straight though her.  
  
"Amy." Tails said as Amy was still standing, 'didn't that beam go straight though her? Only Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and I can do that.'  
  
Amy stood there as if nothing happened at all; she actually sidestepped so fast that they weren't able to keep up with her.  
  
"How the hell you do that," Robotnik said shocked  
  
Something inside Amy snapped. Her mind was set. She was going to destroy Robotnik.  
  
"I can't let you live, Eggman," Amy said suddenly glowing.  
  
Eggman was now getting freaked out and he began to rapidly fire laser beams, valcan cannons, and anything else he could fire at Amy. Unfortunately for Eggman, everything he shot at her deflected off her glowing frame. Tails had to find cover before he got blown away. He never felt so much energy coming off of her. Everything Eggman shot at her never hit her. 'It was deflected? How is this possible'  
  
"You will pay for what you did to my Sonic," Amy said with tears in her eyes, " I love him, and you hurt him! You won't get away from me. !"  
  
The glow of the Chaos Emeralds was so bright. It finally found another user! The Chaos Emeralds started to hover towards Amy. Tails and Eggman were stupefied as the Emeralds circled around Amy. The energy flowed in Amy like a raging river. Soon the power of the Emeralds reached its peak.  
  
"I will crush you," Amy said as she clenched her fist. A dark light then surrounded Amy as the negative power of the Chaos Emerald flowed freely though out Amy's body.  
  
Yep, This is what you think it is. A Cliffhanger! Well stuff happen ya know. I feel kind of sorry for all of you all because I have the whole story here, but I leave a cliffhanger- 'Why' you ask? I really don't know. Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Super Who?"  
  
~~GMW 


End file.
